Letters to You
by wallygator99
Summary: When Kyo finds himself sitting at home alone, he explores his true feelings for Tohru. But how to tell her? he decided to write all he feels in a simple letter. please R&R! a one shot story, but enough reviews may make me write another chapter....


Author's note: Well this is my first ever Fruit's Basket Fic. So do be kind. ;) This Kyo I guarantee is one you have never seen before so be expecting that. This is a one shot Fic, so if you read and like review! I might just write one more chapter…..

Kyo Sat solemnly around the table of the vacant Sohma house, eating some soup that Tohru had left in the Fridge for him. You see, today Kyo was all by himself at the house. The others had gone out to the town shopping, and that just wasn't something Kyo wanted to do with his time, even if it was going to be with her. He let out a sigh, looking down into his reflection in the soup.

He had realized, a very long time ago that he had fallen for Ms. Honda. He couldn't place why she was always on his mind, and why she was the one he wanted to earn the affections of. He shook his head, dipping his spoon into the soup and drinking it up before shutting his eyes for a moment. He knows that he should tell her, and he had been waiting for so long for the right moment. But that right moment never seemed to come.

It was then; in that split second that his eyes were shut he had an idea, an idea to write a letter. Nothing Fancy, just a piece of normal white paper to write a letter to Tohru. To tell her what he feels, and explain why. He didn't think he would have the courage to actually say it to her in person, and knew that the only way she was to find out, was to tell her threw paper and pen. He wasn't going to let her slip threw her fingers. Love comes by once, maybe twice in a life time, and he knew all too much on loosing things special and dear to him.

He allowed a smirk to come across his face as he got up from his sitting position, and bringing his bowl to the kitchen, rinsing it dry and placing it into the sink. He dragged his white socks across the wooden floor of the house as he made his way up the stairs and down the hall to his room, shutting the door and seating himself at his desk. He reached into his drawer, pulled out some paper and a pen and began to write.

_Tohru-_

_This isn't the way that I pictured all this playing out, and it isn't the way I wanted you to find out. But with all that goes on in this house with that Damn Rat and the dog I never seemed to be able to find the right moment to tell you. And as you read this note, this letter to you from me, please keep in mind this isn't the easiest thing for me to do. So just take that into consideration when I tell you that I love you. _

_This has been on my mind since only god knows when. It seems that since you came into my life, things have gotten better. I was so alone, so miserable before you came. And it seems that when I am with you, all that just fades away. This must be strange, hearing this from the person that gives you punches in the side and tease and gives rude sarcastic remarks. But the truth is that I would be lost without you. _

_As I sit here, basically spilling my heart onto this crisp white piece of paper, I'm thinking to myself everything we have been threw. You first coming into this family and discovering our secret about the Zodiac. And when you saw my true form. The trip to the main house, and the times we spent just sitting on the roof gazing at the stars. Its times like those I wish could last forever, just freeze time. But we all know things don't work that way, no matter how much we want them to. _

_Do you remember the time we were on the roof, looking at the stars and we really talked for the first time? And how you attempted to give me your best martial arts punch? You were so bad, but you still gave heart. And that's all that really matters. I could have stayed up on that cold roof all night with you, talking martial arts, talking about school or work or just anything. Just as long as I was with you._

_Or how about when you saw my true form? As much as it pains me to remember that night, it also makes me happy. For the first time in my life, you accepted me for what I was. I was a monster that day, and you admitted it to me. That's all I wanted for as long as I could remember. To be accepted for what I am, not what I'm not. And you gave that to Me Tohru, and I can't thank you enough for it. _

_As I near the end of this letter, I find myself thinking on how you will react when you read this. Will you cry (like you do most of the time :P), will you throw It away like it was just another piece of trash? Or would you read it over and over, loving every moment of it? Whatever it is you choose to do with this letter after you read it is your choice. I'm just happy that I had the guts to write this, and place it under your door. I just wish I had enough courage to tell you in person. _

_Kyo _

Kyo sat back in his chair, reading the letter over and over again. The same words, the same thoughts racing threw his mind as he fixed every spelling and grammar mistake he could. He folded the paper many times into a small square, and let out a sigh looking at the white piece of paper. For that one piece of paper held his true feelings For Tohru. Could he really give her that letter? He nodded to himself, getting to his feet pushing his chair out behind him, and walking out of his room.

He stood in front of Tohru's Door, staring at it for a while. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but as his eyes looked it up and down, left and right he heard the door downstairs open.

"Kyo! We're home!" it was Tohru. Kyo's stomach went into a knot as he quickly slipped the note under Tohru's door.

"Were are you, you stupid cat?" Yuki called up the stairs. Kyo gave a twisted grin.

"say that again you damn rat!" he yelled, running down the stairs, leaving that one letter resting in Tohru's room awaiting for her to find it.


End file.
